Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures (Season 2)
Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures: The Rise of Evil is the second season of the Star and Lion Guard ''series.'' It premiered on FanFiction.net on October 18, 2019. Summary The Adventure Continues...As the dry season approaches, the Lion Guard's job gets harder. An evil from the Pride Lands' past resurfaces, and organizes his own army. Along the way, old allies reappear and new allies are made. Answers to questions long forgotten are found, and new feelings begin to form. Cast Main * Max Charles as Kion: The leader of the Lion Guard as well as it's fiercest member. * Olivia Holt as Nyota: The wisest member of the Lion Guard, as well as Kion's second-in-command. * Joshua Rush as Bunga: A honey badger and the bravest member of the Lion Guard. * Diamond White as Fuli: A cheetah and the fastest member of the Lion Guard. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono: An egret and the keenest of sight member of the Lion Guard. * Dusan Brown as Beshte: A hippopotamus and the strongest member of the Lion Guard. Recurring * Rob Lowe as King Simba: The King of the Pride Lands, mate of Nala, and the father of Princess Kiara and Prince Kion. * Gabrielle Union as Queen Nala: The Queen of the Pride Lands, mate of Simba, and the mother of Princess Kiara and Prince Kion. * Eden Riegel as Princess Kiara: The crown Princess of the Pride Lands, daughter of Simba and Nala, and Kion's older sister. * Khary Peyton as Rafiki: The Royal Mjuzi of the Pride Lands and the adoptive guardian of Nyota. * Jeff Bennett as Zazu: The Royal Majordomo of the Pride Lands. * Dante Basco as Shaba: A young male lion in Simba's Pride and the surrogate brother of Nyota, as well as her Kion's babysitter when they were infants * Landry Bender as Makini: A young mandrill who comes to the Pride Lands to train as a Royal Mjuzi under Rafiki and becomes a surrogate little sister to Nyota. * Johnny Yong Bosch as King Ushar: The King of Bahram, mate of Zora, and the father of Nyota, Ravi, and Kamari. * Nakia Burrise as Queen Zora: The Queen of Bahram, mate of Ushar, and mother of Nyota, Ravi, and Kamari. * Jaeden Martell as Prince Ravi: the Prince of Bahram, son of Ushar and Zora, the older twin of Kamari and younger brother of Nyota. * Cailey Flemming as Princess Kamari: the Princess of Bahram, daughter of Ushar and Zora, the younger twin of Ravi and the younger sister of Nyota. * Sophia Bush as Doxia: The Royal Majordomo of Bahram. * Zoe Saldana as Athena: The Royal Mjuzi of Bahram. Episode List Songs Featured Gallery TLG Opening S2.jpg|The 2nd season opening. Trivia * This season picks up roughly a few weeks after the season one finale. * Aside from the first couple episodes, this season takes place during the Pride Land's dry season. * This season answers the question of Nyota's true lineage and introduces the Bahram Kingdom of the Back Lands. Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:The Lion Guard Fanfictions Category:The Lion King Fanfictions